Hero
by diamondsforever
Summary: Naruto-Bleach Crossover: Konoha Village is under attack by invisible creatures, which only Haruno Sakura can see. When the creatures go after her and injure her friends, Sakura finds herself powerless. She learns that only a Death God can save her now...
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach/Naruto Crossover **

**Hero**

_You fear what you cannot see.

* * *

_

"What…was that?"

There is a momentary silence, followed by another loud explosion, which echoes throughout the peaceful Konoha Village. This is followed by the sound of a building or two collapsing. Then comes an eerie silence.

"It cannot be my imagination…" Sakura whispers to herself, reluctantly sitting up in her bed. Her heartbeat quickens as she gets out of her bed and creeps towards her bedroom window. She peers out through the glass window, her body half-hidden by the curtains on her window. She clutches tightly onto the curtains.

'_What am I afraid of?_' Sakura thinks, letting go of the curtains. She cranes her neck to get a better view…her bedroom window does not offer much. She reaches for the handle on the window closest to her, attempting to open it so she can get a much better view. She turns the handle slowly…

BAM!

The sound of an explosion fills her ears as she leaps back from her window, letting out a shriek in the process. Her heartbeat rate increases rapidly. Clenching her fists, she strives to calm herself down. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally motivates herself to walk up to her bedroom window again. She sees quite a few shinobi up and on the streets already, heading towards the direction of the explosions.

'_Should I go?_' Sakura debates in her head, '_I mean…I'm a Chuunin, right? But…what is this uneasy feeling…?_'

Finally, she decides to head outside to check out what just happened. Getting dressed in her shinobi outfit as fast as possible, she steps outside of her house and heads towards the direction of the explosions. She sees Kakashi-sensei there already, along with Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. Iruka-sensei is also present at the scene. Ino is also there too, looking as though she had just woken up too.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks, walking towards them.

"No idea…" Asuma replies, examining the fallen buildings before him.

"What could have caused this?" Ino asks, shaking her head.

"Whatever it is…" Kakashi replies, "It cannot be human."

* * *

"Captain…It's here…" 

"I see."

Both figures stand on higher ground, looking down at the village below. Their presences remain unnoticed, even though the moonlight is reflected directly onto them. Two black swallowtail butterflies flutter before them.

"But why would it be attacking a simple shinobi village? I doubt that there are many people here with the type of high spiritual energy that hollows like…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I suppose this matter will have to be thoroughly investigated. However, for now, let's deal with the problem quickly and leave."

"Understood."

* * *

CRASH! 

_It's coming closer..._

Another building collapses. Luckily those buildings weren't inhabited.

_Closer still..._

Sakura takes a step back, watching as some invisible force tears apart the shop-houses.

_Something's there...I can feel its presence..._

She blinks a couple of times. A blurry image appears before her.

_I know it's there..._

"Is this the work of the Akatsuki?" Kurenai asks, unable to do anything, forced to watch the unexplainable demolitions of the shop-houses.

"I doubt that the Akatsuki would do this...it's too attention-grabbing." Asuma replies.

"This is more likely to be the work of Orochimaru than the Akatsuki, but Orochimaru hasn't been active lately..." Kakashi adds.

"Let's just say that it is the Akatsuki...that means- Naruto!" Sakura exclaims and turns to run to her team-mate's apartment when she hears that familiar voice.

"Ahh...Sakura-chan? You were looking for me?"

_Naruto...Thank goodness..._

He appears, dressed already with his hitai-ate on his forehead. He yawns loudly and looks up at the damage done to the shop-houses.

"So, what...did that?" Naruto asks, rubbing his eyes.

"No idea." Gai replies.

A grin forms on Naruto's face and he punches his fist into his other hand.

"Whatever it is, let's go put an end to it!" He announces and races towards the destruction.

Sakura squints, then rubs her eyes, then blinks a couple more times. Something must be wrong with her eyesight...

_That thing..._

_Whatever it is..._

"LET'S GO!" Naruto yells out, charging towards the invisible force.

Sakura stares as the blurry image clears.

_Large..._

_White..._

_Masks..._

_There are two of them..._

_Monsters..._

_Holes in their chests..._

_I can see them._

"Naruto, NOOO!" Sakura yells out, chasing after him and grabbing him by the arm as he attempts to leap at the monsters.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks, confused.

Suddenly, the monsters stop their destruction of the shop-houses and turn towards her and Naruto.

_I can see them..._

_They know I can see them... _

One of the monsters flings a huge piece of debris from the shop-houses at her. She pushes Naruto aside and clenches her fist, smashing her fist into the gigantic piece of rock, causing it to break apart immediately and scatter into a thousand pieces.

"What do you want?" Sakura yells at the two ugly white monsters.

"_I smell reiatsu...You have very high spiritual energy, girl. Nice enough...to eat..._" One of the repulsive creatures replies.

_Reiatsu?_

_Me?_

Sakura trembles as the creatures approach her in a tauntingly slow manner.

"Sakura...what is it?" Kakashi asks.

"You...you can't see them?" Sakura asks. Her body is shaking - she's never encountered something like this before.

"See what?" Naruto asks her, deeply confused.

"_That's right. Just stay there. You'll be easier to eat that way..._" The first creature goes on. It's getting closer...and closer...

_Fight...Is it possible to fight those things?_

_Or run...Then they might target someone else..._

_I don't know what to do. _

One of the creatures scoops her up before she even notices its hand - could you even call that a hand? - moving towards her.

She gasps, too frightened to scream.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells out, unable to grasp what is going on.

Kakashi pushes up his hitai-ate, attempting to use his Sharingan to see what just grabbed Sakura.

"Can you see it?" Kurenai asks him. Kakashi shakes his head.

"Apparently Sakura is the only one who can." He replies, "And that must be the reason why it is after her."

"Let's go save her, then!" Naruto yells out, aggravated and ready to fight. He charges towards the invisible creature, his Rasengan in one hand.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sakura screams as the second creature lashes out at Naruto, pinning him against the wall of another building. Blood trickles down from a new wound in the back of his head, which formed upon impact with the wall.

_Naruto..._

"What do you want!" Sakura yells out, grasping tightly on the gigantic hands wrapped around her body.

Using all her superhuman strength, she attempts to pry herself loose. She succeeds in tearing open some of the creature's skin.

The creature curses at her and slams her against the wall. She raises her hands in front of herself to protect her head from any sudden impact. She cries out as cuts form along her arms.

_Why...is this happening?_

Sakura watches helplessly as all the Jounin below attempt to save her by any possible means.

_Fighting against something you cannot see is pointless._

She tries to tear apart the hands which are holding her. The grip on her body tightens. She doesn't give up. She pulls harder. The creature slams her into a series of walls again. She gasps as the injuries she receives worsen.

A little tired from all that slamming into the walls, she watches helplessly as the creature brings her closer...towards its mouth.

"_It's been a while since I've had a good meal. High spiritual energy in a place like this is so hard to find._" The creature tells her.

_I don't want to die._

_Not yet._

_Not like this, at least. _

_Why me?_

_Is it because of me that Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and everyone else are getting hurt? _

Tired, weak, and injured, she watches as the creature opens its mouth.

A black swallowtail butterfly flutters in the air before her.

_A black butterfly. An omen. _

_Is this a sign that death is coming to claim me? _

She closes her eyes, but gasps as she feels a warm liquid splattering onto the side of her face. The bitter metallic smell is so familiar.

_Blood?_

Her eyes flick open at once as she finds herself falling towards the ground. The arm which was holding her is no longer attached its owner any longer.

_What's going on?_

Sakura falls towards the ground, prying the creature's hand around her body loose. It's much easier now - the hand is no longer controlled by its owner.

"Are you okay?"

She finds herself in the arms of a boy - he's dressed in a black samurai-type outfit with a white sleeveless coat over it, and his hair is snow-white...But he can't be any older than she is. Apparently he caught her before she hit the ground.

He leaps to the top of a building not too close, not too far away, and leaves her there. She stares at him, speechless, as he turns to leave.

"Wait!" She grabs onto his sleeve, "You shouldn't go over there! Those things..."

"They are Hollows. They're bad spirits which search for other spirits or humans with high reiatsu and feed on them. Apparently you're the only one amongst your friends with high reiatsu." He says, "Stay here."

_Who is he? _

Withdrawing his sword from the sheath on his back, he leaps off ever so quickly towards those...Hollows.

"Matsumoto, deal with the other one!" The white-haired boy shouts out and slices through the first Hollow easily.

The other one, Matsumoto, cuts through the second Hollow just as easily as the boy.

_Who are they?_

Both of those Hollow-slayers are wearing a similar-style outfit - the black samurai kit. However, the woman has a pink scarf draped over her shoulders and her outfit reveals her assets shamelessly. '_More than Tsunade-sensei..._' thinks Sakura. The white sash around that woman's waist, tied into a bow, has some sort of emblem on it - the kanji character 'ten' and a flower beneath it. The boy, Sakura just noticed, also has the kanji character 'ten' on his white sleeveless coat - however, it is on his back.

_They're not human...they cannot be. _

Sakura watches as the two Hollows turn into dust and vanish into thin air. Many onlookers didn't witness that spectacularly easy elimination of those two Hollows - they couldn't - but it was obvious that the destruction had stopped.

Waking up from her momentary daze, Sakura quickly hops down the side of the building and runs towards the Jounin. They seem alright - knocked out, that's all. No major injuries. Even Ino was knocked out, but she barely wounded. Sakura quickly runs over to Naruto. Forgetting about the deep cuts on her arms, she quickly forms a series of quick hand-seals and a blue glow appears on her hands. She quickly tries to heal the large wound on the back of Naruto's head.

_Naruto...I'm sorry...It's my fault that you got hurt... _

Closing the wound, she turns to look at the ones who saved her - and the entire Konoha Village.

"What are you two?" Sakura asks them.

"Is she talking to us?" The woman, Matsumoto, asks the boy.

"Yes, Matsumoto, she's able to see us." The boy replies, and then turns to Sakura, "We are...shinigami - Death Gods."

_Death Gods? _

"We purify the souls of Hollows - like the ones which were after you - to enable them to enter Soul Society." He continues, "When people die, we send them to Soul Society too."

"Soul Society?" Sakura asks.

"It's what you humans call Heaven." He replies.

"Oh?" She whispers.

"Funny that Hollows are attacking this country." The boy turns to Matsumoto.

"Is it Aizen's doing?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to report this back to Soul Society and then proceed to further investigate this." He replies and turns to leave, "Let's go."

Two swallowtail butterflies appear behind them and sliding doors appear out of thin air.

_Death Gods?_

The sliding doors open, revealing a bright light.

"Wait!" Sakura cries out as the boy and Matsumoto step into the light.

They glance over their shoulders at her.

"Before you go, can I know your name?" Sakura asks him.

"10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou." He replies.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou... _

"Thank you." Sakura whispers.

She watches as they disappear behind the sliding doors, vanishing into the night.

_Will we ever meet again?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach/Naruto Crossover **

**Hero**

**Chapter Two**

_Will we ever meet again?

* * *

_

_I watched as the two death gods stepped into the light of the sliding doors._

_"Wait!" I cried out to the boy, "Before you go, can I know your name?"_

_"10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou." He replied. _

_"Thank you." I whispered as I watched him and his companion disappear into the night._

_Hitsugaya Toushirou..._

_At that time, I wondered..._

_Would we ever meet again?

* * *

_

_It's been two weeks since I last saw those death gods... _

_Following that incident with those demon-like creatures called Hollows, we've had to clean up all of the mess - starting with those damaged buildings, of course. We had to take care of the injured - Naruto's self-healing abilities led him to a speedy recovery. I was so relieved. Kakashi-sensei was alright - he tried to use his Sharingan abilities to a maximum, which resulted in him trying to push past his limit. An instant KO for him. _

_I debated on whether or not I should tell anyone - especially Tsunade-sensei - about the Hollows and the death gods. _

_I decided not to. _

_I decided to keep that piece of information to myself. _

_Even if I did, would they believe me anyway? To us shinobi, a death god can only exist, at the most, in a forbidden jutsu._

_But I know what I saw that night was real. I'm still confused about many things - I want to learn more about death gods and those strange creatures called Hollows. _

_But will I ever have a chance encounter with a death god like that again?_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She wakes up from her momentary daze to find herself glancing down the street at a certain familiar face.

"Oh." She says softly, getting up from one of the benches by the side of the street, "Naruto."

"Granny Tsunade will be sending us on another mission!" Naruto cries out excitedly, skidding to a sudden stop as he appears directly in front of her.

"Haha..." She replies half-enthusiastically, "What ranking?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe an S-rank one!" Naruto grins.

"You're still a Genin, so if you're coming along, it'll probably be a B or C rank one at the most if Tsunade-sensei sticks to the rules." Sakura replies.

"Haha...but if you're coming along, maybe that old lady will give us something higher up!" Naruto replies optimistically.

"Yeah...Sure..." Sakura says, following Naruto to the 5th Hokage's office.

When they reach the Hokage's office, they find themselves surprised to see their usually lazy 5th Hokage busy with paperwork.

"Granny Tsunade's doing work?" Naruto mutters, "This is new..."

Tsunade glances up at Naruto upon hearing that, her eyes narrowing, obviously due to the stress caused by all that work.

"Strange events have to occur right when our country is responsible for holding the latest Chuunin Exam!" Tsunade exclaims, "You two..."

She digs around all that paperwork for a mission file. She finally finds it underneath her tea mug.

"I'm sending both of you on an S-rank mission. Escort the future leader of the Hidden Butterfly Village back to his village." Tsunade says. At that moment, a young man of about 16 years of age enters the room. He's neither good looking nor ugly, but he at least he doesn't have an aura of superiority around him.

"His name is Nakamura Miyagi." Tsunade introduces them quickly, obviously trying to get this over and done with.

"Sakura-chan, have you even _heard_ of the Hidden Butterfly Village before?" Naruto whispers.

"No..." She replies, staring at the young man who just entered the room.

"Why is it S-rank?" Sakura asks, "I understand that he's -um- the future leader of that village, but wouldn't that be classified as C-rank or B-rank at the most?"

"There have been strange attacks." Nakamura Miyagi explains, "At our village. People have been disappearing. Some villagers were even found dead. And sometimes our village even received strange attacks-"

"What do you mean by 'strange attacks'?" Sakura asks.

"Well...houses were destroyed in the middle of the night...It was so...random..." He replies.

_Just like the attack on our village two weeks ago... You mean this is happening elsewhere too?_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks.

She quickly snaps back to reality.

"Sure." Sakura replies, "When do we leave?"

* * *

"It should take us two days to fulfill our mission." Sakura tells Naruto and Miyagi, "After dropping Miyagi-san off, we'll have to speed back. I have to help out with the upcoming Chuunin Exam preparations." 

_Two weeks have passed and the mess caused by those Hollows should be cleaned up by the end of this month... And we have to contact all the other countries... And set up everything... Hopefully those Hollows won't return to our village right before the exam or worse - during the exam... _

"Sakura-chan...You seem so distracted lately." Naruto mutters.

"Hm?" Sakura mutters, accidentally tripping over a thick tree root which was protruding from the ground. She quickly maintains her composure and laughs it off.

"So...Miyagi-san...What's the Hidden Butterfly Village like?" She asks.

He smiles.

"Oh...It's a beautiful place. You know, our village was named after all the beautiful butterflies that you can find there. You can even find some of the rarest species of butterflies in the world over in our village." Miyagi goes on with his explanations.

By sundown, they arrive just outside the Hidden Butterfly Village.

"It truly is beautiful." Sakura gasps in awe as se sees the beautiful landscape before them.

"Just a little further...We have to walk through this area first..." Miyagi says.

Suddenly, Sakura hears a bone-chilling, high-pitched wail ringing through her ears. She clasps her hands over her ears to block it out, but it's just too loud and terrifying.

_That sound... It sounds just like-_

"Sakura-chan? What's the matter?" Naruto asks her.

"Didn't you just hear that?" Sakura asks, her eyes wide open in shock.

"Hear what?" Miyagi asks.

They suddenly hear a scream of terror, this time it was the scream of a human, from the direction of the Hidden Butterfly Village.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks as Miyagi races towards his village, "Sakura-chan! Come on!"

He glances back at her, only to see her in an almost-traumatized state.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks her, grabbing her by her wrist.

"They're here..."

"What's here? Sakura-chan? What did you hear just now?"

"Hollows..."

* * *

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially those of you who messaged me ideas about what I should write for upcoming chapters. You guys know who you are...**

**Keep the reviews coming! They're a great motivation! Thank you!**

**-diamonds**


End file.
